


Exactly What We Need

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Secrets of the Tomb, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Larry left Jed and Octavius at the museum back in New York, they have a private conversation before they freeze for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Far, Far Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> The first part (cronologically) of my series, Magic of the Tablet. This series is weird, because I wrote the main part, then wrote several other parts, taking place both before and after it. The series is complete and I may post several parts at a time, just to keep everyone from being confused. I'll post a timeline in the series summary so that it can be easier to read (hopefully).

"Octavius?" Jed said as they looked at their respective exhibits from the bench Larry had left them on. "I should have taken that hand a whole lot sooner than I did."

"It's not your fault," Octavius denied instantly. "Our times are so different."

"Doesn't make it any better," Jed interrupted the Roman. "I've..."

"I know," Octavius said, taking mercy on the cowboy. "I've always know Jedidiah."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You had to come to this conclusion on your own Jedidiah," Octavius said, not really looking at the other. "You wouldn't have believed me had I told you."

Jed nodded in reluctant understanding. "Too bad I didn't realize it before."

"Nothing we can do to change that now," Octavius said with a glance at the clock. "It's almost morning." He made to leave to his exhibit.

"Wait!" Jed called, grabbing Octavius' hand and pulling him back. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the Roman with a tenderness neither knew he possessed. "I should have said it years ago, but it's true."

"I love you too," Octavius said, his voice cracking.

The miniatures stood there, in each other’s arms for longer than they should have, before scrambling back to their exhibits and taking their positions for the final time.


	2. Or Maybe Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or was it?

Jed blinked, eyes gritty as if he had been asleep for far too long. Recalling what had happened the last night he had been awake, he realized that was exactly what had happened, and wondered why he had woken up at all.  
Deciding that wasn't what was important at the moment, he grabbed the rope and threw it over the side of the exhibit, climbing down as quickly as he could.

"Octavius, Octavius," Jed called up when he reached the Roman exhibit. "Let down your hair!"

Octavius peered over the side of the display and grinned down at Jed before pulling back, the rope appearing moments later with Octavius sliding down even as the rope unfurled.

As soon as Octavius reached the ground, Jed wrapped him in a tight hug.

"How long has it been?" Octavius breathed as the two held each other. "Since we last awoke?"

"I don't know," Jed answered, pulling back slightly. "We should go find out."

"It will take us quite a time to walk to the lobby where everyone is no doubt gathered,” Octavius said.

Jed grinned, "Good thing someone left the car out for us," he said, having seen the flash of red when he dashed towards the Roman exhibit.

Octavius nodded, following Jed to the car.

"You know this is probably only temporary," Octavius said in the quiet as Jed drove them towards the lobby, "For a few nights."

"Then we'll have to make the most of what time we have," Jed replied, taking Octavius’ hand as they made the rest of the way to the lobby.

...

"This is a good thing, right?" Jed asked Octavius quietly, "We'll be awake again, every night."

"It is wonderful Jedidiah," Octavius said, voice thick, "I never thought..."

"I know," Jed soothed, taking Octavius' hand and pulling him in close.

"We'll be okay Octy."

"I know," Octavius whispered into Jed's shoulder, tears beginning to flow.

"I love you partner," Jed told his Roman, Southern drawl thick in his voice.

"Te amo nimis," Octavius whispered back in Latin, clinging to Jed like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth.

Jed smiled, because even though he spoke no Latin, he knew exactly what the Roman had said. And things were good.


End file.
